В лабораторном царстве, csiном государстве
by Fausthaus
Summary: Джим Брасс умеет наблюдать и делать выводы. Грандерс пре-слэш.


В нашем лабораторном царстве большие перемены. И от них просто захватывает дух. Происходит такое, о чем еще и полгода назад помыслить было невозможно. Гилберт Гриссом решил измениться.  
А если точнее – наш господин супервайзор ночной смены влюбился, как мальчишка. А ведь на него все уже давно махнули рукой. За те годы, что я с ним знаком, у всех создавалось одно единственное мнение при первом взгляде: ученый сухарь, педант и просто слепой. Хотя сколько девочек и, что скрывать, мальчиков, считали, что первый взгляд всегда неверный и принимались за осаду. Чего только они не предпринимали! Если сейчас все собрать в один список, наберется на целую простыню, да еще и для наволочки хватит. Все же синие глаза самого умного человека в лаборатории могли влезть в душу и застрять там надолго. Не обращая внимания на самого обладателя глаз, который тащил по коридору очередную баночку с тараканами или еще какой-нибудь нечистью, улыбаясь оттого, что сумел найти новый вид малоизвестного, а в лабораторном царстве и совсем неизвестного, насекомого.  
А осада продолжалась, невзирая на всеобщую боязнь всех летающих, ползающих и кусающихся представителей вселенской фауны. Чего только не находил Гил на своем столе: пироги в форме наручников, роллы с жареными кузнечиками, признания в любви, написанные невидимыми чернилами, даже один раз удостоился огромного сердца на день Святого Валентина. Я помню с каким научным интересом Гил рассматривал разноцветную бумагу, пытаясь вычислить автора. И только насмешливый взгляд Кэтрин остановил его от того, чтобы оттащить открытку нашим техникам.  
И кто только не западал на Гилберта Гриссома: молоденькие девочки - патрульные, которые видели его на месте преступления и вылетали из нормального восприятия жизни от сосредоточенного лица и отработанных движений; детективы в юбках, что с замиранием сердца слушали его скупые, но удивительно объясняющие каждую мелочь, фразы, судебные приставы, для которых нет ничего необычного в появлении умных криминалистов на судебных заседаниях. И даже адвокаты, защищая многочисленных клиентов от улик, предъявляемых лабораторией нет-нет, да поглядывали на того, кто подробно объяснял связь этих самых улик с их подзащитными.  
Только все эти взгляды абсолютно не замечались. И рано или поздно, девушкам и прочим женским (и не только) возрастным категориям надоедало изображать из себя горох и биться об стену. Осада снималась, осадные орудия прятались в дамские сумочки, а влюбленные взгляды направлялись на веселых и более общительных патрульных, детективов и прочих, кто не размышлял о периоде прилета саранчи, когда перед ним выстраивалась очередь желающих признаться в вечной любви и преданности.  
Иногда, очень редко, отдельным счастливицам удавалось даже затащить нашего гения в ресторан. Но очень скоро становилось ясно, что не стоит рассчитывать на многое. И только раздастся звонок об обнаружении очередного трупа с личинками, как наш любитель куколок и бабочек унесется как та самая саранча, оставив даму дожевывать диетическую булочку вперемешку с мыслями о бесполезно потраченном времени.  
Так мы и жили в нашем царстве. В жизни Гила царил порядок и покой, размеренно и однообразно шагая в ногу каждый день на работу и с работы. Иногда, правда, мне доставлялось почетное право напиться с нашим трудоголиком виски или чего покрепче. Мы болтали о разном: выплывали мои проблемы, становились более понятными его комлексы. И так продолжалось из дня в день. Но, как и бывает в сказках, однажды дверь открылась и…  
Точнее дверь не открылась. Просто как-то незаметно в щель проскользнуло нечто из другой сказки, принеся с собой скрежет панк-рока, ароматный запах горького кофе, безумную прическу на голове, фантастическую улыбку и неуемное любопытство, приправленное цепкими глазами и раскладывающим все по полочкам рассудочным мозгом. И к тому же обладающее потрясающим терпением и пониманием. Именно это сочетание, которое в целом составляло нового лабораторного техника Грега Сандерса, оказалось той пороховой бочкой, что взорвало разумный мозг супервайзора ночной смены. И совсем неважно, что Гил Гриссом и сам еще не понял, каковы последствия этого взрыва. И что прежняя жизнь, такая сосредоточенно-отстраненная, больше не вернется никогда. Он и сам не замечает, как начал меняться, медленно-медленно впуская в себя неведомое до недавнего времени чувство. Чувство, которое со временем займет все сердце, не давая никому и ничему больше влиять на него. Мозг со временем найдет объяснение и такому, казалось бы, необъяснимому чувству как любовь. Гилу только осталось понять, почему так долго он не знал об этом чувстве ровным счетом ничего. Хотя, может он просто ждал того единственного человека, кто сможет его полюбить со всеми его недостатками, желаниями и слишком рациональной точкой зрения на жизнь. Что ж, я очень рад за Гила. Наконец-то и он поймет, что такое быть счастливым.


End file.
